missunderstood
by lalli-loo
Summary: Elsa starts a new school with her sister Anna and cousin Rapunzel. there she meets Jack frost, they get off on the wrong foot. can they resolve their problems? first ever fanfic so please review. I do not own any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

Misunderstood- A Jelsa fan fiction.

Modern AU. Elsa has just started a new school with her sister Anna and her cousin Rapunzel. Then she meets the cheeky playboy of the school, Jack Frost. They get off on the wrong foot; can they get past their problems? This is my first ever fan fiction so please review! jelsa fanfic. JackXElsa AnnaXKristoff FlynnXRapunzel HiccupXmerida I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.

RING RING RING.

I groan and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. im about to go back to sleep until someone runs into my room.

Anna yells in my ear, her hair a messy nest on her head.

"elsa, elsa get up! its our first day of university! come on!"she squeals then sprints out my room to go get ready.

I sit up and stretch my arms before throwing back my covers and getting out of bed. I go take a shower before going to my wardrobe. Might as well dress nicely it is my first day after all. I pull out a denim skater skirt and a light, white long-sleeved blouse with a vest underneath and pair it with a baby blue cardigan and converse. I go into the bathroom, blow dry my hair, braid it and put on my make up before grabbing my suitcase and bag and heading out the door.

I walk downstairs to see my aunt, uncle, Rapunzel and Anna already done and eating breakfast. Well, Anna wasnt really eating. more like stuffing her face.

"morning girls you all excited for university?" our uncle asks us

"yeh, I suppose, but im really nervous." punzie replies quietly.

"I know dear it is very scary at first but you love it once you get there. But you all have each other so its not like your alone." my aunt says softly.

It hasnt always been easy but if I think about it now these have been the best years of my life. I reconnected with my sister and now we are so close. Along with Rapunzel we are all best friends.

I am brought out my thinking when my uncle holds my hand.

"look at my girls. all grown up." he says tearing up a little.

We all do actually until I look at the clock and realise its time to go. We all stand up and go to my blue convertible to put our bags in.

We say our last good byes to our Thomas and primrose before all getting into the car and driving off.

" you ready girls?" i say

They nod.

"lets do this." Anna says

Uni here we come.


	2. Chapter 2

**don't be expecting any jelsa fluff for a bit. I like some drama first. I made them all the same age so its less confusing.**

**Anna pov**

Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! I actually cant believe it! we are all going to uni! together! I hope I make friends. Oh no. what if I end up the loner with no friends! Wait, that wouldn't happen, I have Elsa and Punzie with me. New thought. What if I meet THE ONE! My soul mate. My future husband! Oh my god this just got one thousand times better!

**Elsa pov**

I can feel myself start to shake as we pull up to the university. Im starting to dread coming here. Ive finally accepted my powers, but what if they don't. what if they think im a monster?! Oh god I never should have come here.

"Yay! were here!" Anna starts squealing next to me, jumping up and down and flapping her arms like a bird.

"hey, are you ok Elsa?" Punzie asks me quietly, touching my shoulder. she knows about my powers along with my sister, aunt and uncle. they've all been so supportive and understanding. I can only hope people here will be the same.

"yeah im fine, just slightly worried." Punzie give me a sympathetic look before grabbing my hand. I smile at her and walk to the boot of my car. we grab our bags and go inside.

**Elsa pov**

Elsa Arendelle, first year. I walk up to the lady behind the desk. she give me a bunch of papers and a key. I immediately flip to the part about rooms. I am rooming with Anna Arendelle, Rapunzel Corona and Merida Dun'broch. I grin and thumbs up at Punzie and Anna. They squeal, collect their papers and then sprint up to me.

"icant believe were all rooming together!" We all hug then go to find our room. Its on the second floor, room 177. We walk down the corridor saying each door number as we do until we get to room 177. We open the door to find another girl already in there. I guess its our other roomie, she must be merida. She walks over to us and shakes our hands. Hard.

She has a slight Scottish accent when she speaks and its easy to tell shes a big tomboy.

We start to unpack. I finish long before any of the others. Our lessons begin next week so I decide to go on a walk.

"guys im gonna go for a walk, ill be back soon."

"ok bye!" they all say at the same time.

Then I turn around and walk out the door.

**sorry if you read it earlier and it didn't make sense. I had to redo it all after I realised and re publish the chapter. ill update soon! and get ready for the jack attack in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Get ready for Jack in this chapter….. Also I just want to say thank you to all of those who have faved and followed. I am so happy at the turn out so far so thank you :)**

** Elsa pov**

I walked down the corridors of the university. It was pretty quiet and I couldn't see anyone else walking around I guess we must be early. Im really worried about making friends here. Ive never really been a social person. For many years I didn't talk to anyone, I just sat in my room. Alone. I was really happy when I started talking to Anna again. Thankfully she forgave me. I never should have shut her out. I start looking at all the trophies and plaques before I hear fast footsteps coming closer. Then I fall to the ground.

** Jack pov**

University. Great. More school. But I suppose this is a good chance to get more girls. I already have a huge group of fangirls but it never hurts to add a few more. I look at my paper as I walk down the corridors. I am rooming with Flynn, hiccup and kristoff. Yes! Knowing this, I start to run. Not looking where I was going I bump into something small and then fall, landing on top of it. Something yelps and I look down. The thing I fell on top of was a girl. Perfect! I might as well put this to good use. She shouldn't be so hard to charm, I smile inwardly, girls never are. Especially with my incredibly good looks. She is pretty- no scrap that. She is beautiful. With platinum blond hair and pale skin, she looks a bit like me. Her eyes are still clenched shut. She looks like shes in pain. Well I did just fall on her I suppose and with all my muscle im not the lightest person. "time to turn on your charms jack." I say to myself.

**Elsa pov**

I feel something fall on top of me and I yelp. I lay there for a minute before hesitantly opening my eyes. When I see what's – or shall I say who's on top of me I wish I never opened them. Laying on top of me is a boy. A BOY! Why did it have to be a boy?! He has silvery white hair, really pale skin and pale blue eyes. I try to move but I cant. I turn my head to my right and see that he's pinned me down with his arms. I look up at him, our faces are only about 30 centimetres apart, I can feel my face starting to get hot. He looks down at me and smirks. SMIRKS. What a jerk!

" can you get off me please." I say coldly.

" nah, im fine thanks." He replies. Did I just hear him right?! Did he just say he was OK?

" get off me. Now!"

" No. I really don't want to, I think I will just stay here, you gotta problem with that?"

WHAT IS THIS GUYS PROBLEM!? I can feel my face starting to go red out of embarrassment, confusement but mainly, ANGER. I start to struggle but his grip on me only tightens. I look to my left and I can see ice starting to creep up the walls. Oh no! I need to get out of here NOW! I untangle my legs from his and kick him off. He looses his balance and falls off me. I scramble to my feet and point at him.

" WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU STUPID JERK!"

I scream at him. His face looks bewildered and confused which only angers me more. I can feel my fingertips itching, I know its only a matter of time before ice starts shooting everywhere.

Then I turn and run.

**The drama has begun!**


	4. authors note

**Hey guys! I don't think im going to be able to update for a few days :( im going away for a bit and I cant take the laptop with me. Ill update as soon as I get back. Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back home now so here's the next chapter. Sorry for leaving you hanging on all that drama…**

**Jack pov**

Wait, wha- What just happened? Did she just? Whaaaaat? Did I just get rejected?! Well, I suppose there's a first for everything. Maybe I was a _bit_ forward, but I didn't expect _that_ reaction.

Okay, okay, okay. Recap what happened. She asked me to get off her, I said no. Then she kicked me off her, screamed at me, called me a jerk! Then ran away. That is definitely not how girls usually react. Thinking about it now, there was a certain look in her eyes, she looked… scared. When she shouted at me as well, her voice sounded worried. What is sh-

"hey man!"

I look up to see Flynn walking towards me.

"oh, hey Flynn, we're rooming together this year with hiccup and Kristoff aren't we." I say glumly.

"um, yeah… Jack,"

He gives me a funny look.

"yes?"

Have I got something on my face? Why is he giving me that weird look?

"why the hell are you sitting on the floor in the middle of the corridor?!"

Oh. I didn't even realise I was still sitting down. I must have never gotten up after she kicked me away. She didn't even tell me her name, she was so beautiful.

"Jack! Jeez man what is up with you!" Flynn asks me irritably.

I sigh and get up.

"ill tell what you happened on the way to our room."

**Elsa pov**

UGH! I cant believe that guy! Who was he anyway! I let out another scream of frustration before throwing the door of my room open. All of the others jump and whip their heads round to look at me.

"hey Elsa. You okay?" Anna asks me.

This sets me off again. I start to mutter angrily.

"That stupid, selfish, self-centred…"

"Elsa." Anna says.

"… Annoying, obnoxious…"

"Elsa!"

"… Arrogant piece of shi-

"ELSA!" Anna yells at me.

"WHAT?!" I yell back.

" what. The hell. Is wrong!" she says through gritted teeth.

At this point they are all staring at me with their eyebrows raised. I look around the room and notice giant icicles starting form at the corners. I take a deep breath in and out before unclenching my fists and sighing.

"I'm sorry guys. It's just. It's just something happened in the corridor while I was looking around the uni and it got me really angry."

"why, what happened?!" Rapunzel asked me eagerly.

Casual Rapunzel. Always wanting to know what's going on. I can't help but smile at this.

"Okay, well I was looking at the trophies and stuff the school had won…" I start to tell them what happened.

"… then I ran back here. That's why I was so mad."

Once I had finished I look up at them. They all have a disgusted look on faces, even Merida.

"what a jerk!" Rapunzel exclaims, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know! That's what I said!" I reply angrily.

"wait. What did he look like?" Merida asks me.

"well, he had messy white hair, blue eyes, pale and he was tall." I say, remembering his features. I would say he was handsome if he hadn't done what he did. Now when I remember his face, all I feel is disgust.

"ACK! I know who that boy is! He went to my old school!" she shouts now even angrier than before.

"who is it!?" Anna shouts, practically jumping off her bed.

"Jack Frost." Merida spat venomously.

"He's the biggest man slut I've ever known. He's been with every girl in school and im assuming when he saw you he wanted to add you to his list." Merida shuddered.

I felt like I was about to explode with anger! Did this jerk expect every girl to be the same!

"ALRIGHT WHERE HIS THIS PIECE OF CRAP! I AM GOING TO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND! AND MY FIST!" Anna screams.

Wow I haven't seen Anna this mad in well, forever! I am about to tell her to calm down until she storms out the door.

**Anna pov**

After hearing what Merida said I just snapped. How dare he do that to my sister!

I stomp to the lady behind the desk again.

"I need to see which room Jack Frost is in. Now!" I snap at her.

"I am sorry but I cannot give that information." She replies plainly.

I grunt and am about to scream at her before I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see a tall, shaggy haired blond boy standing there.

"Did you say Jack Frost?" he asks me.

"Yes." I snap back at him.

He smiles mischievously.

"I can take you to him, my names Kristoff."

"Anna, now take me to this Jack guy."

He takes me to the boys side of the dorms and gestures the door.

"this is it."

I say my thanks to him gruffly before he walks away around the corner. Then I bang on the door.

"OKAY, okay! Im coming calm down jeez!" I hear a voice from the other side of the door say.

The door is opened by a tall brown haired man with a goatee. This wasn't Jack.

"can I help you?" he asks me.

"Is jack frost here?" I say angrily, clenching my fists.

The man seeing this, smirked, knowing what was coming.

"I'll go get him." And he walks back into the room with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"oh Jaaaackkkk!" I hear him call in a sing- song voice.

"yeah?" I hear another deep voice say.

"theres someone here for youuuu!"

I hear him getting up and then footsteps coming closer to the door. I crack my knuckles.

Then Jack comes into the door way.

"You wanted me?" he asks.

"you!" I hiss.

Then I tackle him to the ground.

**Oooooooooo badass Anna! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for leaving you on all these cliff hangers. I can't help it! Just wanted to say thank you to all of the people who reviewed, I love to see what you guys think. Also wanted to shout out to my friend Ellie Hegarty who writes anime fan fics, so if you like anime, you should check her out. :) Here's chapter 6.**

**Jack pov**

"Oh jaaaaaccckkkk! There's someone here for you."

I hear Flynn calling for me to go to the door. He seems happy. Too happy.

I walk to the door to find a girl with strawberry blonde hair standing there. I've never seen her before, maybe she's new.

"You wanted me?" I ask her.

I see her clench her fists and her eyes narrow.

"You." She hisses at me.

Then before I could react, she lunges for me and I fall flat on my back. She pins me down with her knees and then starts punching me.

What the hell?! Is this girl crazy! What the hell have I ever done to her? I must admit though, for a girl of her size, she has really strong punches.

I can hear Flynn in the background laughing. Idiot. I still don't know what I've done wrong! I lift my hands up to my face. I do not want a broken nose thank you very much.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER!" the crazy girl screams at me.

Sister? Who the hell is her sister?! And what did I do to her! She lifts her hand up to punch me in the face until I hear another female voice.

"Anna! What are you doing! Stop!"

I look up to see three girls and Kristoff run into view.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa feisty pants! Calm down!" I hear Kristoff say before pulling the girl off me kicking and screaming.

"Let me go! I was about to punch him in the face!" The crazy girl, im presuming her name is Anna, shouts, struggling in Kristoffs arms.

I sit up and put my hand to my head. Boy, that girl can punch! I look up again, now being able to see properly, and look at the girls.

Girl number one was short, with big green eyes and short brown hair. Girl number two looked familiar; she had big, curly ginger hair and blue eyes. Then I looked at girl number three and realised why that crazy girl attacked me. Girl number three was curvy and quite tall. She had pale skin, white blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The girl from before. The girl I fell on top of in the corridor. Oh no.

When she saw me looking at her, her eyes grew cold and she glared at me and crossed her arms.

"Actually, Anna, I take back what I said before. Carry on with what you were doing." She said coldly, still glaring daggers at me.

This was obviously all Anna needed, because once again I fell onto the floor. No. I was NOT getting punched again by this girl. I know what I did was a jerk move, but JEEZ!

I grabbed Anna's fists and pushed her over to the side. She yelled and struggled in protest but I just tightened my grip around her wrists. I sat up quickly before she could attack me again.

"OKAY, OKAY! IM SORRY!" I shouted.

All the girls seemed a bit shocked at my apology. Wow. Maybe I am only known as a jerk.

I sighed.

"im sorry, okay. I shouldn't have done what I did to you. I am sorry."

I was expecting her to smile and forgive me like most girls did, however her glare only darkened.

"of course you are!" she said sarcastically.

" Do you think im _stupid_?" she continued " I know what you do, Jack Frost and I am not going to become another one of your silly fangirls!"

**Elsa pov**

As soon as Anna ran out the room I jumped up and ran after her, followed by Punzie and Merida. I look around but I cant see her anywhere! Oh god! Who knows where she could be! She could be dead right now, she could've fallen down the stairs. Anna's like a toddler, she needs 24hr super vision. She's so clumsy she practically falls over whenev-

I bump into someone as I turn the corner. Maybe he's seen Anna!

"Um hey, have you seen a girl around here anywhere? She's quite small and she has strawberry- blonde hair in braids, have you seen her?"

"oh, um sure. She's around the corner, ill take you to her." He says.

No later after we start walking do I hear a girls scream.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER!"

ANNA!

I run to where I heard the voice from and see Anna on her knees… punching someone?!

"Anna! What are you doing? Stop!" I scream at her.

Then I see who she was attacking. Oh. Him.

Kristoff grabs Anna and Jack sits up. Then he looks at me. I glare at him.

"Actually, Anna I take back what I said before. Carry on with what you were doing."

Once again Anna goes for him but this time he's too quick. He grabs Anna's wrists and pushes her off him.

"OKAY, OKAY IM SORRY!" he screams at us which shocks me. I didn't expect him to apologise so quickly.

"im sorry, okay. I shouldn't have done what I did to you. I am sorry." He says softly.

Im about to forgive him until I realise I shouldn't and glare at him again.

"of course you are!" I say to him.

" Do you think im _stupid_?" I continue "I know what you do, Jack Frost and I am not going to become another one of your silly fangirls!"

I am about to leave until I hear another voice behind me.

"oh. Hi guys."

I turn round to see another man standing there. He was tall and well built. He had feathery brown hair and was really quite handsome.

"Did I miss something?" he carries on.

Then he turns to us and holds his hand out.

"um, hello" he says awkwardly.

"Im Hiccup."

**Yay hiccup! Finally made an appearance huh? In this im using older Hiccup. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Just to let you know school is starting again here so if I don't update as often it's because I'm at school :(. Heres chapter 7.**

**Elsa pov**

Wow. This Hiccup guy is hot! I stare at him dreamily, and then I hear a sigh. I look to my right to see Anna and Punzie doing the same. Hiccup just stands there and looks around awkwardly. I glance at the other boys and they just look confused. I dunno why. Don't they see that Hiccup is hot?!

"So…." Hiccup says awkwardly.

Then I feel a hand grab my shoulder. I turn around to see a rather frustrated Merida standing there. She grabs the other two then drags us away.

When we get back to our room I fold my arms across my chest and look at Anna.

She sighs.

"I know. I know I overreacted. Its just that all of those years when you shut me out, I was so lonely. And now that we are close again, I can't take it when someone does anything to you. Because. Because im scared it might separate us again. I'm sorry Elsa." She says to me.

I can see the tears welling up in her eyes and I can feel them welling up in mine too. I walk over to her and hug her tight.

"Oh Anna. Im not mad at you. I know that Jack guy is a jerk but he was a jerk to me, not to you. Next time let me deal with my problems. And if you want to beat someone up on my behalf, make sure you check with me first." I say with a chuckle.

Anna laughs as well and wipes her eyes.

"Ha, yeah your right. I should probably go and apologise to Jack though. I punched him quite a few times. In fact, im gonna go right now. Ill be back in a few."

"Ok! Be careful, and NO punching!" I say to her as she walks out the door.

**Jack pov **

As soon as Hiccup shows up all of the girls get a weird look on their faces. In fact, ive seen a few girls look at me like that before. Strange. They carry on staring at Hiccup until Merida drags them away. When they're gone Hiccup shakes his head and walks in.

"Well that was weird," He says.

We talk for twenty minutes until I hear a knock on the door. I go over and open the door to find psycho girl standing there. I immediately take a step back.

"What do you want?" I ask her.

She looks up at me sheepishly.

"I just wanted to say sorry for earlier. I overreacted."

I sigh. "Your forgiven I suppose."

She looks relived.

"Good, im glad we got past that." She says to me. Then she steps close, raises her finger to my face and narrows her eyes.

"But I swear. If you do anything like that again to my sister or ANY of my friends, I swear, there will be hell to pay." She hisses before turning around and walking out.

**ONE WEEK LATER.**

**Elsa pov**

"Elsa, you have to wake up now, its our first day of classes come on!" Punzie shakes me gently.

I yawn and get out of bed. I have an hour to get ready. I take a shower, get dressed, blow dry my hair and braid it before joining the others to eat.

"So, first day." Merida says to us.

Over the last week we have all really bonded with Merida and now we are all really close.

"Yep, and I best be going, I want to get a good seat in my first class. Bye!" I say to them before leaving.

I walk out into the main corridors and they are already pretty full of people. I make my way to my first class. English with Miss Jane Porter.

I walk into the classroom and there is only a few people in here. I go to the back and take a seat at the desk next to the window. About five minutes later the class is basically full and there is only a few seats left, including one next to me which is good because I don't want people bothering me.

Then another boy walks in. I look over to see a face I really don't want to see. Jack Frost. I duck my head down and hope he doesn't see me but its too late. He's already walking over to me. Oh GOD! Don't sit next to me. No, no, no, no!

Great. He just sat down next to me. Why does fate hate me?!

Then he turns to look at me and smirks. I only scowl in return.

"oh, hey Elsa!" he says to me.

This is gonna be a long year.

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring :( and short :/ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! How you liking the story so far? I'm really happy at how you guys are reacting! Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews. I love reading them! Sorry for leaving you on all the cliff hangers :/. Just to say this contains minor swearing. Heres chapter 8…**

**Jack pov **

I sprint down the corridors of the university to my first class. Im not usually one to worry about being a little late to class but as its my very first one I figured I should get there on time. I get to the door with a minuet to spare. Before I walk in I smooth out my clothes and run my hand through my hair. Don't want to set a bad first impression with the ladies.

I take a deep breath in. Right, im Jack Frost, just be casual, cool. I let the breath out, then walk in.

Most people are already in there and there's only a few seats left. My eyes search around the room, then I see a familiar face. Elsa. I feel my heart start to beat a little bit faster. That's strange. That's never happened when I looked at a girl before. Meh, probably nothing. She turns her head and when she see's me her eyes widen. She ducks her head down, trying to hide but ive already started to walk over to the empty seat next to her. I sit down and smirk at her.

"oh, hey Elsa!" I say to her.

She only narrows her eyes and glares at me. Great. I am never going to get this girl. Why did I have to be such a big jerk at the start. She's gonna hate me forever.

"looks like we cant get enough of eachother huh?" I carry on.

Oh god. Mouth stop! Her eyes narrow even more.

"I mean I knew you liked me and all, but making sure you get the same lessons as me. Wow, your committed."

Shit. What am I saying?! Its like I don't have any control over myself when i'm near her. I look at her and she looks like shes about to stab me. I look down and notice her hands shaking. Why are her hands shaking? And why does she always wear gloves?

Elsa notices me looking at her hands and her angry expression immediately turns into a worried one. She quickly pulls her hands up to her chest and starts muttering something. I'm about to ask her if she's ok until Miss Porter comes in.

"Alright class, welcome to English! I am Miss Porter and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year. Please get out your books and we can begin." Miss says to us.

I keep on glancing at Elsa throughout the lesson. She always looks uncomfortable and slightly scared. I've seen that look on her before. It's the same look as when I pinned her down in the corridor.

When the bell rings she grabs her stuff and runs out of class. I run after her but she is already lost in a sea of people.

**Elsa pov**

Oh god! That was too close. I didn't even notice my hands were shaking. My ice could've exploded every where! My secret would have been revealed. I need to stop that boy from getting to me. Everything he says is jerky and he always acts like a complete ass to me.

I run to my room hoping to find Anna, Punzie or Merida but are still at their classes. I need to burn off some steam. I dump my stuff on my bed and run outside. I walk far away from the university and into the woods. I find a desolate area and throw off my gloves. Almost immediately ice flies from my fingertips and the green of the woods turns white. I let out a sigh of relief and sink down onto the floor. I rest my head against a tree as it starts to snow. I sit there for a while, letting the snowflakes hit my face until I realise its getting late and stand up.

With a wave of my hand, I unfreeze everything and walk away back to my room.

**Jack pov**

Me and the boys are all in the room. I tell them what happened with Elsa in english and they just roll their eyes.

"wow Jack. Nice move." Hiccup say sarcastically.

"but you don't understand! The words were coming out on their own. I don't have any control over myself when im near her!" I argue back.

They all look at each other shocked.

"wow, dude this may sound a little crazy to you but I think your falling for this girl." Flynn says to me.

Then Hiccup bursts out in laughter.

"haha he's falling for the girl who hates his guts!"

Im too shocked to react. Im Jack Frost! I don't get petty crushes over pretty girls. Im not falling for her! No way!

Oh shit. Im falling for her.

**wow. sorry that this and the last chapter was short. i will start writing longer chapters next. i was in kinda a rush. love you all! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! From now on I am gonna try and make longer chapters but not update as often as I do. Maybe update like once or twice a week depending on how long the chapters are. Here's chapter 9.**

**Elsa pov.**

When I get back to the room, the others are all in there watching a movie. I shut the door behind me and flop down on my bed.

"oh. Hey Els. Where have you been?" Anna asks me.

I sigh and tell them what happened in english. Im usually so good at controlling my emotions but something about this guy really bugs me. Sure, guys have flirted with me before but id just ignore them and they'd eventually get the message and leave me alone. Jack however just doesn't stop! And his confident, cocky attitude and that _stupid smirk_ just makes me want to scream!

"oh my god! Elsa I know! That Flynn guy kept on poking me in art today! Gosh, it seems like all of Jacks friends are annoying!" Punzie tells me, waving her arms in the air.

"Hiccups really nerdy." Merida says blankly.

"Actually, not all of Jacks friends are bad. Kristoffs ok. He helped me today in class. Sure he's kinda awkward and shy but he's quite a nice guy." Anna says looking at the ground and twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

We all just stare at her gob smacked. Has my baby sister got a crush?! The only other guy she's dated was called Hans and turned out to be a massive jerk. I don't disapprove of Kristoff. He seems like a nice, caring guy and that's what Anna really needs. Hopefully she'll just take things a bit slower this time.

I decide not to say anything to Anna so she doesn't get embarrassed. I change the subject back to the other boys.

"well then Punzie, it looks like you and me are stuck with the jerk boys of the group. Right then. Im going to bed. Night guys!" I say to them walking over to my bed.

Then I shut my eyes and fall into a peacefull sleep.

**Jack pov**

"jack, man! Get up!" Hiccup screams at me.

I groan and go to get ready. We don't have english today. Thank god. I don't want to mess up again and make Elsa hate me even more, if that's possible. I have got to find a way to make her like me.

I walk out the door to my first lesson.

**Anna pov**

First class, food tech. yay! I love cooking. Mainly because I love eating. I mean who doesn't love eating right?! I walk into food tech and take a seat.

"alright class! Get into groups of four!" the teacher yells.

A girl walks up to me.

"hey, im Tiana! Come and be in our group!" she says in a new Orleans accent.

I walk over to her table and I see a girl and a boy sitting there. The boy is short and basically just adorable! He is a little bit chubby with really light blond hair. I look over at the girl who seems to be eating…pasta?

They introduce themselves.

"hey! Im Olaf and I like warm hugs!" the boy says giggling.

His laugh is so adorable I just cant help but giggle too.

"hello there! Im Ellie!" she says still eating pasta.

She is bent over something. I peer over the table to see her reading a manga.

"so how do you guys know each other?" I ask.

"oh me and Ellie were in secondary school together! And Ellie is rooming with tia!" Olaf says excitably.

The teacher holds her hand up for everyone to be quiet.

"alright class! For our first cooking class we will be making something simple for me to see how good your skills are. Today we will be making pasta!" the teacher exclaims.

Then a hear a scream.

"YEEEEESSSSSSS!" Ellie screams throwing her hands in the air.

The whole class laughs. I laugh as well. This is going to be a great year!

**Merida****pov**

First class, physical education. Yes! I grab my bow and arrows and head out the door. Ive been doing archery since I was a wee little girl. I never miss a target.

When I get to the gym I see Hiccup standing there next to a boy. He had tan skin, black hair and amazing green eyes.

"ey hiccup!" I yell. Both boys turn to look at me.

I walk over to them.

"oh hey Merida." Hiccup replies.

Then I turn to the other boy. I hold my hand out.

"Merida Dun'broch." I say.

He nods at me and shakes my hand.

"Hiccup whose your friend? Cant he speak?" I say quietly.

"oh no he can speak, he just doesn't speak very much to people he doesn't know. But anyway this is my cousin and oldest friend, toothless." Hiccup turns to Toothless but he's already gone off somewhere.

Then I spot targets. There are some people already shooting but none of them are really good. I grin and grab Hiccups wrist.

"watch this." I say to him dragging him over to the targets.

We go over there but every target is being shot at by boys. Only one of them has a bulls eye.

"excuse me but could I have this target now." I say to one of the boys.

He just raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"you? Do archery?! Please you probably couldn't even fire an arrow." He says crossing his arms.

I just raise an eyebrow. Lots of people are looking at us now.

"ye think? Watch this" I say to him.

I get an arrow from my quiver and fire. It hits straight in the middle. The boys just looks gob smacked. But I don't stop. I walk along to each target and fire at every one. I get it in the centre every time.

Then I get to the target that already has arrow in the middle. By this time everyone is looking at me. I cant mess up.

I take a deep breath in pull back my arrow and shoot. I let my breath out as my arrow goes through the air. Everyone watches as the arrow seems to fly in slow motion. It hits the other arrow and splits it in two halves. Then it goes straight through the board and comes out the other side.

I lower my bow and smile in triumph. I look around and everyone is staring at me with their mouths hanging open. Then I look at the boy.

"cant fire an arrow huh?" I say to him.

He just walks away in a humph. Hiccup walks over to me.

"wow. Merida that was… awesome!" he says breathlessly.

"ye. I know." I say back coolly.

**I had to put in the scene where she fires the arrows. Its just too awesome! Next chapter will have more from jack, elsa, punzie and Flynn. I just felt like I hadn't added these guys in yet. Stay frosty! Love ya all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! How do you like the story so far? I love writing it! Sorry I only updated once last week, school is getting in the way :/. But half term in two weeks so I will update lots then. Here's chapter 10… **

**Jack pov**

Its been a couple of days since I've had a class with Elsa. In this class however I didn't talk to her. I stared at her instead. When she noticed me looking she gave me the iciest glare I have ever seen.

I sigh, remembering the glare she gave me. Over the days my love for her has only grown. Wait- love? Ugh I don't know! I can't really deny it anymore. I am utterly in love with Elsa. Unfortunately she doesn't seem to feel the same way.

I have to make her like me! Just be friends at least and then let it progress on from there. I have a music lesson with her tomorrow. I have to get her to notice me. Tomorrow.

**THE NEXT DAY **

I walk to the music room going through the plan in my head. Ok. I go up to her, apologise for my behaviour then ask her if she wants to go get coffee or something like that. Perfect!

I walk into the room and look around for Elsa. Then I spot her in the corner. God, she's so beautiful. The sunlight pouring through the window making her gorgeous hair glitter and shine like an angel. I sigh dreamily and run my hand through my hair.

Then I see someone else walk over to her. I realise immediately it's a boy. He has red- brown hair and is dressed all in green. He starts talking to Elsa and I feel a pang of jealously. How come he can talk to her so easily?! Then he says something that makes her blush.

Im getting really pissed off now. Who does this guy think he is?! Hitting on my girl! Well not my girl yet anyway.

I clench my fists, narrow my eyes and make my way over. I can probably just scare this guy off.

"hey Elsa!" I say to her.

She turns her head to look at me and then frowns.

"jack? What do you want?" she replies still frowning.

"can I talk to you, please?" I ask her politely.

"um ok then…" she says confused.

When she goes to get her bag and isn't looking, I glare at the guy. He glares right back. Oh it is on. He is gonna have to fight if he wants Elsa.

When Elsa looks back up at us I smile sweetly. Then we walk to the other side of the room. When she isn't looking I look back over my shoulder and smirk at the boy. He crosses his arms and narrows his eyes. Ha, one point to me.

"alright what do you want?" Elsa asks me.

I take a deep breath and start.

"alright. Elsa I am so, so sorry for what I did to you. I wasn't thinking straight. I was the biggest idiot ever for doing that and saying what I did in English. I am really, so very sorry. Please forgive me." I say looking at the ground.

When I look up Elsa is smiling. Its only a small smile but its there alright. My heart starts to pound even harder and I get a bubbly feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

"of course ill forgive you, Jack. Just don't do it again, okay?" she says softly.

I grin and then do part three of my plan.

"hey Elsa, do you wanna go get coffee sometime? Let me make it up to you?" I ask her.

She hesitates for a few seconds but then answers.

"okay."

I nearly jumped out of joy. She said yes! My grin turns even wider.

"great! Ill pick you up from your room tomorrow at 12?" I ask her, checking the times ok.

"yeah, that sounds good. Ill see you then." She says before walking away.

Holy shit! Im going out with Elsa! Well she doesn't see it as a date but still! I cant believe she said yes!

I fist pump the air out of excitement then run back to my room to tell the guys.

**Elsa pov**

Did that just happen?

I shake my head and walk back to my room to tell the girls what happened.

"oh my god guys. You will not believe what just happened!"

"what, what!" they all ask me eagerly.

"alright so I was talking to this guy called peter, he was pretty cute but whatever. So anyway we were talking and then Jack comes over and he takes me over to the other side of the room and apologises for what he did!" I tell them.

"really?!" punzie says.

"I mean I didn't think he would apologise. Not that quickly anyway!" punzie carries on, still looking shocked.

"I know but that's not the end of it. Then he asked me to go and get coffee with him."

"holy shit! Elsa what did you say?" Anna screams.

"I said yes." I reply.

Anna screams and Punzie and Merida gasp.

"Elsa, lass are ye sure ye trust this boy? He seems like a player to me." Merida says raising an eyebrow.

"I know. I don't trust him. Not yet. But it seemed unfair that I don't give him another chance. Don't worry Merida. Im not an idiot when it comes to these things. Ill see if he genuinely meant what he said and if he did maybe we can become friends." I say confidently.

He did seem like he meant it. Either that or he is a very good actor. I guess I will find out tomorrow.

**Ooooo Jack loves Elsa! Excitement! Next update will be the coffee meeting. Will it go according to plan? Tell me what you think! i love reading your reviews! i might do a response to them sometime. i dont know. love ya all! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Exams week this week. Stress. But next week is half term so ill update maybe three times then as ill have loads of time. This is the coffee date. Get ready. Heres chapter 11…**

**Jack pov**

Oh shit. Oh god. I don't think I have ever been this nervous in my whole life. Well, except for going out with a girl before. Wait- this isn't a date remember. Just a meeting with Elsa for me to apologise. Oh god! What if I do something stupid! What if I say something that makes her hate me again?

Just, just calm down. Just be smooth. It will all be fine.

I grab my wallet then head out the door.

**Elsa pov**

Ok. Jacks coming to get at 12 so I best get ready. Its already 11 and I haven't even showered yet.

I take a shower and tie my wet hair into a bun. Then I hear a knock on the door. I wrap a towel around my body and walk over to open it. Who could it be? I wasn't expecting anyone but Jack and he is meant to be coming at twelve. I was expecting it to be a girl but boy was I wrong. So, so wrong.

I open the door and standing there is Jack.

"Hey els-" he starts but never finishes.

His mouth is hanging slightly open and he is staring at me. And not my face at that.

Then I realise I'm only in a towel. It's quite a short towel as well, reaching my mid thighs.

He is still staring at me and I can feel my face turn hot. Then I remember its only ten past eleven. What the hell is Jack doing here? He was meant to pick me up at twelve!

"Jack? What are you doing here at this time?" I ask him, trying my hardest not to shout at him for still staring at me.

He shakes his head slightly and looks at my face. Finally.

"We were going to get coffee remember?" he says.

"yeah. At twelve! Its only ten past eleven!" I say, the pitch of my voice rising a little higher.

His eyes widen a little and he smacks his forehead.

"oh dear god. im so sorry, I didn't look at the time!" he says worriedly.

Worried? Jack doesn't seem like the type to get worried over something like this. I frown slightly but then shake it off. Its probably nothing.

"whatever. Its fine, just sit down in here and ill get changed." I say walking over to my room.

"ill only be a minute!" I call before closing my bedroom door.

I get dressed and braid my hair before going out of my room and walking over to Jack.

"ok. Lets go." I say.

We walk down outside and begin our journey to the coffee shop.

**Jack pov**

Wow.

When I got to Elsa's door I expected her to be dressed and ready but I was greeted by something better. So, so much better.

Elsa was standing at the door in only a short towel with her wet hair tied up in a messy bun. I don't think ive seen anything so beautiful in my life. I was pulled out of my trance when Elsa told me it was only eleven, not twelve. I slapped my forehead. How could I have been such an idiot!? I was so nervous I didn't even check the time!

I shake my head and glance at Elsa again. We were coming quite close to the coffee shop now. We turn the corner and arrive at the shop.

Ok jack. Just take it slow and be nice.

I open the door for her and let her enter first. She smiles at me and I swear my heart melts. She has the most amazing smile.

I smile back at her and walk in behind her. We sit down at a table in the corner.

"so, what do you want to drink?" I ask her.

Things have suddenly gotten awkward. I don't know what to say and Elsa doesn't really seem like a person who starts conversations. I need to say something and fast! But not something stupid! Ill just apologise again.

"Elsa, im sorry again for my actions when I first saw you. But you know, I see a beautiful girl and I cant stop myself."

OH SHIT. Did I just say that. Why did I say that? You were meant to be making her like you, not seem desperate!

I look over at Elsa and cringe slightly. Her eyes are wide open and her cheeks are a light shade of pink. She looks really shocked. Like she's never been called beautiful before, but that cant be true. Elsa's gorgeous.

"oh, im sorry. I- I didn't mean it like that. No I mean you are beautiful but- its just- um I'm sorry." I stutter.

Real smooth Jack. Real smooth.

"um no its fine." Elsa says.

"im um gonna go order now. What do you want?" I ask her, wanting to get away to break the awkwardness.

"can I just mocha please?" she asks.

"sure." I say, then walk to the counter.

Wow. I am glad I got away from that. Ok when you get back, no funny business. Just be yourself and talk to her. But don't be your jerky self. Be your nice self. And don't suggest anything that makes you seem like you want to go out with her. You say that later when she falls in love with you.

I get over to the front counter and go to the barista.

"just a black coffee and a mocha please." I say to him.

He nods and starts to make them.

I sigh and lean on the counter. I look over at Elsa who is staring out the window. She truly is the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. Then I hear male voices. I look over to where the voices are coming from to see a table with five boys sitting around it.

I recognise one of the boys. He has ginger hair and is dressed all in green.

Peter.

Then I notice something else. He is staring straight at Elsa.

**Ok guys so im gonna do the coffee 'date' in two parts. In the next chapter shits gonna hit the fan. In case you haven't noticed I am updating every Monday. However as next week is half term I will update more than once and the chapters will be longer as I will have whole days to write them. I love hearing what you thinks gonna happen next and I try to add in your ideas. Love ya all! **


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys! Sorry that this is a day late but I was really busy redecorating the bathroom yesterday. Here's chapter 12…**

**Reviews:**

**Thisdogforrelay: I read your last review and im happy that you like my fanfic but please understand that I don't have the time to update it everyday. I said last time that I update every Monday and I am happy with it like that. Also it wont be a while till I finish this fanfiction. I like writing this and I want it to stay like that, a hobby not something I feel is constantly on deadline. And I do love you all. **

**Jack pov **

Oh jeez not this guy again. I knew it is only a matter of time before he goes over there to talk to her.

I willed the barista to go a little faster. I watched as he slowly stood up from his seat.

"sir your drinks are ready. That will be £6 please." The barista said to me.

I slammed the money down on the counter, grabbed the drinks and literally ran to the table.

I sat down heavily in my seat causing Elsa to jump. I glanced over my shoulder quickly to see if that guy was still coming but he had sat back down at his table with a scowl on his face.

I smiled triumphantly and turned back around to look at Elsa. She raised an eyebrow and grabbed her mocha. I laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of my neck.

**Elsa pov**

I not really sure what's going on but something is definitely bothering Jack. He keeps on looking over his shoulder. After the one hundredth time I decide to ask him what's going on.

"jack. Are you okay?" I ask him.

He looks at me again.

"hmm. What? Oh no im fine." He stutters out.

I frown and try to look over his shoulder. Unfortunately he shifts his body so I cant see where he's looking.

"is there something going on over there?" I say, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"no, no. nothing at all!" he says shaking his head.

He obviously doesn't want me to see something. So I start to stand up to see whats so bad.

"cmon jack. it cant be that bad!" I say getting up.

Before I could stand up properly he grabs me arm and pulls me back down. I stumble backwards and land hard in my chair.

Jack quickly lets go of my arm and jerks his hand back. His wrist hits his coffee cup which causes the coffee to fly back at him.

The coffee spills all over jack while the cup is still flying towards him.

In his attempt to miss getting hit by the cup he pushes his chair back with his feet but slips and falls on the floor with a thud.

The cup hits the ground and smashes into pieces.

I watch, frozen, as the events unravel before my eyes. The smash of the cup brings me out of state of shock and I stand up to go and help jack up.

Its at this point I realise the whole coffee shop is watching.

**Jack pov**

I land heavily on the floor. My skin is still burning from the coffee. I look down at myself. My whole top is now a dark brown.

I look up to see Elsa rushing over to me. Then she stops and goes bright red. I look around to see the entire coffee shop looking at me. I laugh awkwardly and wave to the people.

I get up to my feet, and walk over to Elsa, who is still blushing red.

I take her hand and walk her over to the door.

As soon as we get outside Elsa groans and puts her head in her hands.

"I am so so sorry Jack." she says quietly.

"its okay Elsa. It wasn't your fault." I say putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looks up at me.

"I best go back now. I think you need to go take a shower or something." She says glancing at my shirt.

I laugh.

"okay then. Ill see you around Elsa. Bye." I say to her.

But before she walks off she stands on her tiptoes and kisses me on my cheek.

I stare at her in shock.

"im sorry again jack." she says before walking away.

I stand there for a bit just paralized in shock to what just happened. Then I grin and place a hand over where she kissed me.

I should spill coffee over myself more often.

**Elsa pov**

In an act of sudden courage, i stood up on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"im sorry again jack." i apologised again before walking away from him.

i still cant help but wonder what he hiding from me in the shop. i didn't manage to see anything when he was on the floor because i was too busy being shocked.

i shook my head and entered my room. As soon as i got in, i was pounced on by the girls.

"what happened? was he a jerk again? did he kiss you?" Punzie asked me quickly.

"jesus christ! let me sit down and get changed and then ill tell you what happened." i said walking to my bedroom.

i pondered whether to tell them that i kissed him or not. i mean it wasn't a proper kiss, it was just on the cheek. He kinda deserved it too after what happened in the coffee shop.

i change into comfy clothes and call the girls into my room, they all rush in and sit down on my bed. I roll my eyes and begin to tell them what happened.

By the end of it the girls were laughing so much they were crying. i still hadn't got to the kiss bit. i decided to leave it out.

"oh my god! i guess you and him are even now huh?" Anna said still clutching her sides.

"hm. i guess we are." i replied smiling.

**Woah. This was surprisingly hard to write. I will write again this week. Love ya all.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I haven't got another exam for a while so stress free! For now. Anyway I hope you liked the last chapter! But now, here is chapter 13…**

**Jack pov **

I walked back to my room still grinning. I cant believe she kissed me! and to think that not that long ago she hated my guts! Wow.

I shook my head in disbelief and opened the door. Where I was greeted by the face of Hiccup.

"oh hey dude! How di- why are you covered in brown?" Hiccup asked frowning.

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck.

"oh yeah. That. Um first of all its coffee and if you let me get changed I will tell you what happened." I said.

I got changed out of my wet coffee clothes and put on some dry, clean ones. I sighed, already knowing how Hiccup was gonna react. Probably by laughing and then telling everyone.

I went out and told him anyway. As I suspected, by the end of it he was laughing so hard he was crying.

"holy shit dude. You messed up!" he said inbetween laughs.

I smirked. Imagine how he was gonna react when I tell him she kissed me.

"yeah well I suppose some good did come out of it in the end." I said pretending not to care.

Hiccup frowned.

"what happened after all of that?" he asked me.

"well after we walked outside, she apologised, like, a thousand times and then, she kissed me." I said.

Hiccups jaw dropped down and his eyes when wide. He laughed and shook his head.

"well done man!" he said ruffling my hair.

I looked up at him irritably and smoothed out my hair. Not that it made any difference, my hair is always messy and it never wants to go neat.

"well. You know, no one can resist my charms." I said cockily.

**Elsa pov**

I walked into electronics class and sat down. Yeah, I know. You probably wouldn't think someone like me would be into something like electronics but I love it!

I sat down at an empty seat and waited for class to begin. Finally the teacher walked in and the class began. About five minutes later a boy stumbled in. He looked at the teacher sheepishly.

"sorry im late sir." He said awkwardly.

The one weird thing about this boy however, was that he looked way to young to be here. He looked like he should still be in secondary school.

He was slender, with black messy hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. I think he's Asian?

"ah yes. Hiro is it? The boy genius." The teacher said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

Wait. Boy genius? So he is too young to be here? Wow. He must be really smart.

Hiro continued to look awkward as the whole class stared at him.

"being late on the first day is not a good way to start things off. You are not in secondary school anymore." The teacher said smirking.

Hiro glared at him and walked to sit down. The only available seat was next to me. wow. Everyone looked relived to not have the boy sit next to them.

He sat down in the chair next to me and pulled out his laptop, grumbling angrily. I felt a bit sorry for him. It must be weird being years younger than everyone else, even if you are a genius.

"so. Boy genius huh?" I asked him.

He turned to look at me and shrugged.

"that's what people say. Most of the time I don't know what they're talking about, I see a problem, I fix it." He said.

Wow. why is he so modest? he's a freaking boy genius!

"anyway. Hi, im Elsa." I say holding out my hand.

He looks at my hand and hesitantly shakes it.

"Hiro." He replies.

"so how old are you?" I ask, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"oh, im fourteen." He says without a care.

I feel my jaw drop. Fourteen! This guy is fourteen and he is already here! Jesus Christ! When I was fourteen I was- well I was isolated in my room I suppose.

"wow kid. You really are a genius. Well done." I say smiling at him.

He looks up at me and grins. Its then I notice he has a gap tooth. He really is still a boy.

As the lesson goes on i realise why they call him a boy genius.

"hey elsa, i was wondering if maybe i could sit with you at lunch? you're the only person i really know here and people tend to get wierded out at me because im fourteen and already in university." he said sheepishly looking down.

i smiled at him. he was a bit awkward and didnt have the best social skills but i was already very fond of him. i was already seeing him like a little brother. Imagine how Anna is gonna get when she see's him. she is gonna flip out at how adorable he is.

"of course you can! i can introduce you to my friends. my sister and cousin are gonna love you!" i said grinning.

"is that a good thing?" he asked frowning.

i laughed.

"i think so." i replied.

**Hey guys! Have you seen the teaser trailer for big hero 6? If you haven't, go and watch it! I literally cannot wait for it to come out! I am already obsessed with it and Hiro. Its ok for me to fangirl over him as well because i am only thirteen myself! I did some research on it and in the comic and movie he is actually fourteen and goes to collage already so what I am writing now is correct to the story line! This is still a jelsa. I just want to add Hiro in and include him into the group! im hoping in the next few chapters i will add some about punzie and flynn, i just keep getting caught up in other things that i want to add in! love ya all! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I know I'm updating early but I was really excited to write this chapter and add more Hiro in! I will write again on Monday so nothings changing really. Anyway, here's chapter 14.**

**Jack pov **

I walked to the cafeteria, smirking at every girl I saw. Nearly every one smiled back at me. man im good.

All of us started to sit together as one big group now. We had all became close with one another, even if Flynn annoys the crap out of punzie. There's just one girl I hope to become even closer with. Its been a few days since the coffee incident and I still haven't really had a proper talk with Elsa since. I need to find a way to ask her if she wants to go out again, but not in a dating way. Just friends. I do want to date her, but just I don't want to come on too fast.

I walk into the cafeteria and stop, looking around for the others. Then I spot platinum blonde and red hair. I start to walk over until something catches my eye. Sat in-between Elsa and Anna is a guy. A really, really short guy with black hair. I furrow my brows in confusement and carry on walking towards them.

**THIRTY MINUTES EARLIER. **

**Elsa pov**

Me and Hiro walked down the corridors to the cafeteria. I told Anna and Punzie to meet me there half an hour early. I want to introduce Hiro to them first. I glanced down at Hiro to see him looking very nervous.

"hey, Hiro, you okay?" I asked him.

"um yeah just nervous. Ive never been to good with meeting new people." He said fumbling.

I smiled at him. We had grown progressively closer with each lesson we had together. I was now seeing him like a brother, just like Anna is my sister.

I stopped him before we walked in.

"you have no need to be nervous. You'll just be meeting my sister and cousin first. I already know everyone's gonna love you." I said beaming.

He smiled and me and let out a breath. Then we walked in. A few people gave me a weird look but I suppose we did look a bit strange, the top of his head did only come up to my chin.

I lead him to the table where the girls were sitting.

"hi guys." I said, stopping to stand, with Hiro next to me.

They both turned to look at me.

"hey Elsa! OH MY GOD. Who is this?" Anna said, gesturing to Hiro.

"guys, this is Hiro. We have electronics class together. He's fourteen." I say to them.

Both girls gasp.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" they both squeal at the same time.

I cant help but roll my eyes. Anna and Punzie are basically the same person. I look over at Hiro and start to laugh. His eyes have gone huge and he looks like a mixture of shocked and scared.

He hesitantly sits down and I sit next to him. Punzie starts asking him questions but as soon as he opens his mouth they are squealing again.

"He has a gap tooth! That's so adorable!" Anna screams.

Hiro slaps his forehead. Then Jack turns up.

"hey girls! Who's the new guy?" jack asks us.

"hi jack. This is Hiro, he's fourteen. We have electronics together." I say wrapping my arm around Hiro protectively.

If any of the guys are mean to Hiro, they would have hell to pay.

"fourteen?" jack questions.

"yup. He is a genius. He is probably cleverer than all of us." I say.

Jack raises his eyebrows.

"wow. Hello Hiro, I am Jack Frost." Jack says to Hiro, holding his hand out.

Hiro reluctantly shakes it. I let out a sigh of relief. Jack wasn't too bad.

Next Kristoff comes. Kristoff being Kristoff was fine with it. Just answering with an 'awesome' and sitting down.

Flynn came next.

"Hello guys and small boy I have never met." Flynn said sitting down.

Punzie sighed when she saw him coming. Flynn somehow manages to annoy her. He must be really, _really_ annoying then because Punzie is a hard person to annoy. She hardly ever gets mad at people.

About five seconds later Hiccup walks over, telling us Merida is at archery practise so cannot come.

At this point Hiro looks really nervous and uncomfortable.

"alright guys. For those of you who don't know, this is Hiro. He is a fourteen year old boy genius and one of my best friends. I invited him to sit with us so yeah, he is now part of the group." I say to all of them, wrapping my arm around Hiro even tighter.

"isn't he adorable?!" Anna says.

Hiro sighs in annoyance and looks at Anna.

"boy genius huh? What are you a genius of?" Hiccup asks.

"oh um robotics." Hiro stutters.

"awesome. What have you made?" hiccup carries on.

"oh well there's baymax. He's a robot I made for a science project once." Hiro says perking up at the mention of his robot.

"you'll have to bring him in some time. I wanna see him." Jack says.

"I cant bring him here. He's giant! There's no space to keep him." Hiro says.

"what do you mean he's giant?" Flynn butts in.

"I mean he's to big too be walking around here. He is bigger than all of you guys are, especially with his armour." Hiro answers

"walking? Armour?!" Kristoff asks.

"yeah. I made him some armour. He is basically his own person. He does everything on his own." Hiro says, as if this was all obvious.

All of the boys jaws are hanging open at this point.

"I. must. See. Him." Hiccup says, his eyes wide.

"sure." Hiro says shrugging.

**Yay! They are all friends! This chapter was mainly about them all meeting Hiro and their friendship and stuff. I will update again on Monday! im sorry if this chapter wasnt very interesting but i needed to get this part out of the way, thats why i did it today, so you wouldnt have to have it as a main update on monday. Love ya all! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry this is late but I was busy yesterday. You guys are so awesome! I love reading all your reviews, it may not seem like I do, but I do read them. I just don't know how to respond to them… if I did reply to them it would just be thousands of thank you's. You guys are just too nice! Anyway, here's chapter 15! Oh and just to remind you Elsa does have powers in this story, she has it under control though so I haven't wrote much about it. -**

**Punzie pov**

I love most things on this earth. In my top five of course is things like parents, friends and Pascal but the thing I really love is art. The way you can just let your imagination flow. When the paint brush touches a surface and every thing just seems… right. Is it wrong to get excited whenever I smell paint? I just can't fi-

"oh hey Rapunzel! Fancy seeing you here!" Flynn's annoying voice stops my thinking.

I did say I love _most _things, Flynn being one of the exceptions. Is being annoying just what boys do? I just don't know. Call me out if I'm wrong, but he really seems like he was put on earth to annoy the crackers out of me! I mean seriously, give a girl a break!

"oh hey Flynn." I mutter, still focusing on my painting.

I had been asked to paint a mural on the wall for one of our art rooms. I had decided to paint Rapunzel's tower, from the fairy tail. I was putting in all the details of the background as well, every flower, leaf and strand of grass. It shouldn't be long until I finish it.

"aw. No need to be so down, you should be happy, im here!" he said, leaning on the wall.

Gosh! He's so arrogant! He just thinks he's top chameleon doesn't he? I mean- wait. Leaning against the wall? OH CRACKERS!

"FLYNN GET OFF THE WALL!" I scream.

Flynn jumps and stands up straight. I stare at the wall in horror. There is a huge arm print on my mural. His shirt had rubbed away the middle section of the tower and completely ruined my painting! I've been working on this all day!

Then Flynn gasps.

"my shirt! This was brand new!" he wails.

**Elsa pov**

Jack's been acting even stranger lately. There's always a certain look on his face and there's only one way I can describe it. Goofy. Sometimes I catch him looking at me and his face is always the same! His face isn't the only odd thing though. When his fan girls come up to him, instead of flirting like he usually would do, he just brushes them off as if they aren't there.

I shake my head and continue to walk to my room. Then I bump into someone. I look up to see Peter standing there.

"oh hey Peter!" I say.

"you really don't remember me, do you Elsa?" he says sighing.

I look at his face. His does seem vaguely familiar. But how did I know him before. Wait! Don't I have a cousin called Peter?

"I might be wrong, but are we cousins?" I ask him.

His face breaks out into a huge grin and he nods. I remember him faintly from my very early childhood, before I went up into my room. Does that mean he knows I have powers?! Probably not. I didn't really show my powers off much then except to Anna.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" I exclaim.

He pulls me in for a hug. I'm shocked at first but then I laugh and hug him back. This is what I missed most when I was in my room. Hugging. My parent did come to see me but didn't really touch me very often, let alone hug me. It's not their fault though, they didn't know what to do, its not very common to have a person with ice powers in your family.

We pull away from the hug, both smiling.

"I cant believe its you! Come on, we need to find Anna!" I say.

Imagine how happy Anna's gonna be when she see's Peter. He's one of the few cousins from my fathers side. Then I remember something. Didn't I call Peter cute? Oops. Lets just hope the girls don't bring it up. But in my defence, I didn't remember Peter was my cousin then so it doesn't count.

I fling the door of the room open and pull Peter inside.

"Anna! Come out here!" I yell.

A few moments later, Anna comes out.

"hey Elsa, who's this?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Anna, you were very young then so you might not remember him but this is Peter, our cousin!" I say excitably.

Anna gasps.

"OH MY GOD! Peter? I haven't seen you in years!" Anna squeals.

They hug each other and I smile. Its so nice to know someone on our fathers side.

"hey, why don't we go to the café to go and catch up with one another." I suggest.

"it has been a while." Peter says nodding.

We all head down to the cafe, talking about the very short amount of childhood we spent together.

"remember that time we put chocolate pudding in Elsa's shoes!" Anna says snorting.

"that was you two?!" i screech.

"oh yeah! that was great." Peter says high fiveing Anna.

I sigh then laugh. These two couldn't be more alike. -

**Alrighty! So Peter isn't a threat! Not that Jack knows that yet. I'm thinking of someone to add in as a bad guy character. Who do you think it should be? I really don't know! Put what you think in the reviews! Again, sorry for this being late! Love ya all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm still pondering the bad guy role. My friend has been giving me ideas but I still don't know! A few of you have said to have Hans or Pitch which I understand because they are the villains in the movies, one of you however said not to have them because they are always the villains which is totally true! They are often the bad character. I am gonna hold off on the bad guy character for a few more chapters just** **to give you and me more time to think about it. Ok, now I've gotten that over with, here's chapter 16.**

**Jack pov**

As I walk down the hallway, I hear voices. I carry on walking to see who it is. Then, I see a head of blonde hair. I grin, realising who it is. Elsa! I'm about to go over to say hello, until I stop. Is that Peter with her?! I hide behind a plant pot and continue watching them. Wow. I guess I'm stalking people now.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" I hear Elsa squeal.

Then, something unexpected happens. Peter, grabs Elsa, and hugs her! What?! Geez, this guy is almost as good as I am. I narrow my eyes when I see Elsa relax and hug him back. I don't want to be jealous, because I don't get jealous over other boys, they get jealous over me. But I just can't help it! I really like Elsa, more than I've ever liked any girl, but its just my luck that with this one, I've got competition!

I snap out of my thinking when I hear them start to walk away. I decide to follow them. I stealth mode follow them all the way back to Elsa's room. Wow! I could be a professional stalker if I wanted to! Wait! That's not something to be proud of! Snap out of it Jack!

A few minutes later, Peter comes out with Elsa on one side and Anna on the other. Geez man, one girl at a time! Ha, ironic coming from me.

I'm about to follow them again until I feel someone tap my shoulder. I jump and turn around. Its Flynn. With paint on his arm?

"hey, do we have an ice pack in the room?" he asks me, rubbing his head.

"I think so, why do you need an ice pack?" I ask him.

"Punzie hit me on the head with a frying pan. I think I have brain damage." He whines.

I sigh. I guess I wont be following Elsa then. I turn to look in the direction they left but they aren't anywhere to be seen.

I walk back to the room with Flynn, sighing as I go.

"I thought Punzie was in art. How did she get I frying pan?" I ask him.

"We were in art! I literally have no idea where the pan came from!" he exclaims.

I walk into my room with Flynn behind me, still moaning. I go to the freezer and pull out an ice pack. I throw it at Flynn.

"Are you ok? You are really grumpy." Flynn asks me, looking in the mirror at his head.

"I'm fine. You just interrupted me while I was doing something very important." I muttered.

**A FEW HOURS LATER.**

**Hiccup pov**

Video games. Possibly the best thing on the earth. Possibly the thing I'm best at, with 15 years of experience behind me. And here I am, getting floored by a 14 year old boy.

"What the hell?!" I yell, throwing my controlling down.

We have been playing for hours and he had beaten me in nearly everything! We had been through his whole pile of games and was now playing Mario kart.

"I believe that is 7- 1 to me." Hiro says smirking.

"Oh shut up!" I reply.

Since I had met him, we found out we had quite a lot in common. He had shown me his robot, Baymax, and he really wasn't kidding when he said he was big. Hiro is pretty good friends with all of us now, but the person he is closest with is Elsa. Those two are basically sister and brother.

"Ok. I'm gonna go now, its getting late. I'll see you later." Hiro says, standing up.

"Bye!" I shout before he closes the door.

**Hiro pov**

I walk down the corridors towards Elsa's room. I haven't seen her in a few days so I think im gonna visit.

I open her door, letting myself in and gasp at what I see.

Elsa is sitting there, twirling snowflakes around her fingers. Snowflakes?! How is that possible? Its summer!

"Elsa?"

Elsa gasps and whips her head towards me.

"What was that?" I ask.

She sighs and looks down at her hands.

"i knew it wouldnt be long until someone found out." she whispers.

"Finds out what?" i ask, slowly walking towards her.

"I have ice powers Hiro." she says looking at me.

Elsa proceeds to tell me the sad story of her childhood and how she hurt Anna. Then how her parents died. And how she lived in isolation for years. wow. she's had a really shitty childhood.

"Hiro you cant tell anyone!" she begs me.

"um..." i say unsure of what to do.

"please!" she begs again.

"ok." i say at last.

"do you promise?" she asks me.

"i promise."

**Ok! So Hiro has found out Elsa has powers, him, Anna, punzie and merida are the only ones who know now! Anyway, I just wanted to shout out to a few awesome people that always review! **

**Thisdogforrelay**

**Shimmershine**

**TPATfan16**

**Wintersnowdayx**

**Pearlness4700 **

**And an extra big shout out to lovinglovexx! You are super awesome! I love all of your fanfics and you always leave the nicest reviews. **

**Love ya all! **


End file.
